


Une marque sur son coeur

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, An Adventurous Life but still Slice of Life, Angst, Dimension Travel, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Jossed, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Original Character(s), Other, Possessive Behavior, Slice of Life, Smut, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, Time Skips, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un long voyage entre les dimensions, de l'accident de Ford jusqu'à son retour. </p><p>Bill ne peut plus le retrouver, aussi loin de chez lui, mais Ford porte toujours sa marque. De plus d'une façon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le smut est seulement dans le premier chapitre, désolée pour les gens qui en voulaient plus ! La suite est seulement du voyage entre les dimensions. Chaque fin de chapitre est un time skip.

"IQ ! Je suis de retour !"

D'abord c'est juste la voix qui fait éclore un grand sourire ravi sur les lèvres de Ford. Puis Bill apparaît, tout petit devant ses yeux, avant de reprendre sa taille habituelle dans un bouquet de confetti triangulaires.

"Bienvenue." répond Ford, le coeur battant. Il voudrait lui demander où il était ; cela fait trois nuits qu'il dort d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves. Mais il a peur d'être impoli, trop insistant.

"Je t'ai manqué ?" demande Bill d'un ton innocent.

"Oui." confesse Ford en souriant. "Mais j'ai progressé, et j'ai des choses à te montrer." Déjà il déroule un parchemin sur lequel il a projeté les dernières créations de son esprit. Ouvrir une porte vers une dimension parallèle est relativement simple, explique-t-il, surtout dans un endroit comme Gravity Falls où tout peut arriver. Fiddleford est en très bonne voie. La partie difficile est de choisir la dimension d'arrivée quand rien n'en a communiqué auparavant. Mais entre leurs deux dimensions, il est déjà des liens - le cercle de Bill, pour commencer. Il leur faudra mêler la magie et la science ici, et même s'il a quelques idées, il avait hâte de demander...

"Oh, mon petit génie, je devrais me méfier. Un jour tu n'auras plus besoin de moi du tout." plaisante Bill, passant son bras autour du cou de Ford. Ses doigts jouent paresseusement sur sa peau, juste derrière l'oreille, là où naissent quelques boucles folles.

Ford prend une grande inspiration, rayonnant. "Jamais." dit-il avec ferveur.

"Tu veux dire que même si je ne suis plus nécessaire pour t'inspirer, tu auras toujours envie que ma peau touche la tienne ?" Les petits doigts de Bill caressent le cou de Ford, son menton, le faisant frissonner.

"Ce n'est pas seulement..." Ford rougit, s'interrompt, puis rit, amusé de ses propres pensées. "Les deux. Ton esprit mêlé au mien, mais cela aussi."

"Je vais te faire un cadeau." lui murmure Bill. "Pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul quand je ne suis pas là."

"Tu sais," répond Ford, "c'est naturel que tu me manques. J'accepte avec joie tous mes sentiments pour toi, celui-là avec les autres. Cela en vaut la peine."

Bill rit doucement et lui caresse les cheveux. "Oh, Sixer, tu es tellement adorable. Disons, pour que tu te sentes moins seul. Mais seulement si tu le veux, bien sûr." Il tourne autour de lui pour lui faire face. "Si oui, tu devrais enlever ces vêtements."

Ford n'hésite pas. Il n'a jamais refusé un cadeau de Bill, et il n'a jamais été déçu. Il retire lentement son chandail, sa chemise. Il contemple Bill. Son corps est petit, mais l'oeil immense fait penser à un dieu formidable et majestueux, quand Ford choisit de s'y perdre, comme il le fait en ce moment.

Il finit en enlevant d'un coup son pantalon et son slip. Il est entièrement nu maintenant, avec un début d'érection, dont il aurait eu honte autrefois.

Mais Bill, quand il a réalisé, lui a dit _pas de problème, Sixer_ , lui a dit ensuite j'aime te voir comme ça, je crois et Ford, depuis, n'a plus qu'une discrète rougeur aux joues quand son corps dévoile une fraction de combien il aspire à se rapprocher de Bill de tout son être.

Il sait que son affection est irrationnelle et excessive et folle et perverse et inacceptable mais il s'en moque. Bill est un esprit interdimensionnel, aimable, séduisant même, quasi-omniscient et avec le sens de l'humour, qui a été pris pour Dieu en d'autres temps ; et il accepte Ford, il l'a choisi, il le loue et l'estime et s'émerveille de ses sentiments, et peut-être qu'il l'aime en retour, à sa façon. Aucune règle morale ou sociale ne pourrait l'empêcher de lui donner son coeur.

(Et Ford n'a jamais prétendu à être normal. Il n'a même pas eu le droit d'essayer.)

Bill tourne autour de lui, murmure à son oreille, _j'aime ce corps, Sixer, et je suis heureux, car il est à moi_. Il manque lui effleurer le cou, puis le front, puis l'intérieur de la cuisse, puis la main. Finalement, il pose la paume de sa main sur son torse, légèrement à gauche, à l'endroit de son coeur.

"Ici," murmure-t-il, "ici ce sera bien."

Ford a l'impression que des miliers d'aiguilles lui traversent la peau, ou peut-être un picotement électrique, mais cela ne fait pas mal, pas vraiment, ou plutôt pas seulement. Quand il reprend son souffle, il baisse la tête et découvre une effigie de Bill gravé sur son torse, une forme de tatouage.

Il a un sourire radieux. Bien entendu, il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais il aime l'idée de porter sa marque. C'est un lien entre eux, un de plus, et oui, elle l'apaisera quand il est seul.

Oh, il aimerait marquer Bill aussi. Il n'en dira pas un mot. Qu'est-il pour lui ? Un élu, certainement, et c'est déjà une joie, mais toujours un nom sur une longue liste. Si je suis le premier à ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle vers ta dimension, pense-t-il sans oser dire les mots, te souviendras-tu de moi comme de quelqu'un de spécial, même parmi les humains que tu as inspirés ? Maintenant et longtemps après ma mort, pour les siècles des siècles ?

Il porte la main à son coeur, et a une brève inspiration de surprise. La sensation est agréable, mais elle est inhabituelle - ou trop habituelle.

"Continue !" intime Bill, qui semble beaucoup s'amuser de sa surprise. "Touche-le."

Ford trace les lignes du tatouage. C'est troublant. Son esprit est pleinement conscient que Bill est en face de lui, le regarde, ses petites mains pendant dans le vide. Et pourtant, la sensation est celle de Bill qui le touche. Non seulement la douceur soyeuse des mains, mais la béatitude émotionnelle, ce sentiment d'être estimé, soutenu...

Cela ne peut pas être seulement l'effet du tatouage, pense-t-il. C'est parce que Bill est là, parce que c'est le cadeau qu'il lui a fait, parce qu'il le regarde en ce moment.

Il faudra, pour être objectif, qu'il teste cela quand il sera vraiment seul.

En attendant, il semble ne pas pouvoir - ne pas vouloir - cesser de faire glisser ses doigts sur son tatouage, et la sensation est tellement délicieuse qu'il est à peine surpris de découvrir que son érection a durci pleinement.

"Comment fais-tu cela ?" demande-t-il. Il pense à cessser ses attouchements pour parler - finalement non. Bill lui a demandé de le faire, et cela suffit pour qu'il puisse se perdre dans l'extase sans retenue.

"Par magie !" répond Bill, très fier de lui-même.

C'est peut-être exactement le genre de magie sympathique dont il aurait besoin, pense-t-il, un lien entre une représentation et son objet, et dans un effort de concentration, il s'interrompt vraiment cette fois, saisit son dossier, prend des notes, couché sur un canapé qui passait dans son espace mental.

Il est toujours nu, et il est toujours tremblant de désir, son érection frottant le canapé, mais certaines choses ne peuvent pas attendre. Bill répond à ses questions, en riant, mais le fait que Ford puisse retenir ses pulsions ne semble pas le vexer, au contraire, lui inspirer une sorte d'approbation complaisante.

Enfin Ford referme son carnet, gardant de plus amples réflexions pour plus tard. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il rit aussi, semblant prendre conscience du cocasse de la situation.

"J'ai... interrompu quelque chose." dit-il, toujours pouffant. "Désolé."

"Pas de raison." répond Bill. "On reprend ?"

Sa voix joueuse et provocante ravive déjà le désir de Ford. "Oui." dit-il.

Bill caresse le dos de Ford, descend doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale. "Veux-tu continuer à jouer avec mon cadeau, ou veux-tu que je te touche ?"

C'est la même sensation, mais différente. Ford pense qu'il devrait étudier cela. Puis il réalise qu'il ne pourra jamais même essayer, perdu dans son extase.

"Touche-moi." demande-t-il. "Je t'en prie." Il ne pense pas que Bill le lui refusera, mais il y a une part de lui qui exulte dans ces prières, même s'il ignore s'il s'agit de ferveur religieuse réelle ou de perversité. "Je te désire, je t'adore, je t'espère."

Une des mains de Bill lui caresse doucement les cheveux. L'autre se glisse entre ses cuisses, et Ford se cambre, écarte les jambes, plie les genoux, pour lui laisser libre accès. Quand les doigts de Bill se referment sur son sexe, il tremble de tout son corps.

"Je suis à toi." murmure-t-il.

"Je sais, mon petit génie." lui murmure Bill à l'oreille très doucement, très tendrement. "Et tu es exactement tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir."


	2. Chapter 2

Ford a vite compris que quand on passait de dimension en dimension, les saisons n'avaient plus de sens, ni les dates, ni les années. Certains jours font dix heures, d'autre trois, d'autres trente.

Pendant un instant, il a compté le temps avec des encoches sur un bâton. Puis il a volé une montre cassée, l'a transformée en calendrier. Une minute est une "nuit" de sommeil. Il fait un tour complet environ une fois tous les quatre ans, un peu moins si son rythme se stabilise à 24h30, comme c'est le cas en moyenne.

Il se demande s'il survivra au premier.

Il était prêt à tout perdre, et paradoxalement, le fait d'être en danger chaque jour lui a donné envie de vivre le plus longtemps possible.

Cela, et le fait que Bill ne hante plus ses rêves.

C'est une exagération. Les cauchemars sont nombreux et cruels, les souvenirs des bons moments le sont plus encore. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment Bill. Il le sait parce qu'il a le contrôle total sur ces rêves-là. Dès qu'il commence, il lui suffit de réaliser que ce n'est pas réel pour tout effacer, pour se réveiller s'il le veut.

(Il a tenté, au début, de profiter de ces rêves pour le faire souffrir, pour le faire s'excuser, pour le faire supplier. Cela sonnait toujours faux. Il se contente de le supprimer maintenant.)

Il est seul, et par cela, il est libre. Il peut dormir sans craindre rien de plus que la mort. Passer dans ce portail est sans doute la seule chose qui l'a empêché de devenir fou. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver ?

Peut-être pourrait-il, pour cela, pardonner à Stanley, pense-t-il parfois. Puis il serre les dents, se rappelle les songeries dans les bras de Bill, les confessions doucement murmurées. _Si mon frère n'avait pas saboté ma machine, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, et j'aurais tellement perdu. Peut-être pourrais-je pardonner à Stanley._

Non. Pas de relâchement. N'avoir confiance en personne.

La première dimension dans laquelle il s'est retrouvé était en proie aux guerres. Un champ de ruines, sans aucun être vivant, sur lequel pourtant les bombes tombaient encore, meurtrières pour rien. Ford ne survivrait pas longtemps ici, bien évidemment. Puis il s'est rappelé.

Si je suis ici alors qu'il n'y a pas de porte de l'autre côté, c'est que je suis soit dans une dimension en train de s'effondrer, soit dans un lieu où les barrières entre les mondes sont minces, comme Gravity Falls. Là-bas, un simple 13 tracé sur une porte menait à une dimension parallèle. Peut-être cela peut-il marcher. Un stylo dans ma poche, toujours, et cette porte aux gonds à moitié arrachés a l'air d'être encore entière, et de ne pas avoir besoin de clé. Cela peut marcher.

Cela a fonctionné. Il a même emporté de cette dimension trois ou quatre armes aux technologies plus ou moins avancées. Elles lui ont servi.

Certaines dimensions semblent agréables, même si elles lui rappellent plus cruellement encore qu'il est un étranger. Certaines ont des choses à lui apprendre, des nouveautés scientiques qui le font encore rire de joie. Cela le rassure. Il n'est pas détruit. Dans d'autres, les lois physiques ne sont pas du tout les mêmes, et cela a quelque chose de fascinant. Certaines sont si chaotiques et violentes que même la logique ne s'applique plus, et sa science de contrôler les rêves lui sert plus que toute sa raison. Il se demande si la dimension de Bill, celle qui a brisé Fiddleford, ressemble à celles-là ou est pire encore.

Aucun de ces mondes ne manifeste la moindre trace de stabilité ou de sécurité. Ceux-là existent, mais lui sont fermés.

Il apprend à communiquer par gestes avec des êtres, humanoïdes ou non, dont il ne connaît pas la langue. Cela ne dure pas longtemps. Il est doué pour apprendre. Pourquoi devrait-il être surpris que des créatures extra-dimensionnelles ne comprennent pas l'anglais ? Bill était spécial, Bill était un démon de la connaissance. Même si Ford était arrivé seulement à un autre endroit de la terre, il aurait eu de bonnes chances de tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas l'anglais, sans même mentionner les autres planètes.

Il se demande : est-il possible qu'en tentant suffisamment de sauts, je finisse par me retrouver dans une des portes mystérieuses de Gravity Falls ? Non, il ne faut pas. Une ouverture de dimension de plus, et l'espace-temps autour de notre univers deviendrait encore plus fragile, permettant à Bill de réaliser ses plans.

Il doit rester un exilé pour toujours. Il ne doit pas chercher à contrôler son lieu d'arrivée, comme il pourrait peut-être le faire (il a des objets qui viennent de son monde il a son propre ADN il peut faire des copies de dessins qu'il a lui-même tracés il pourrait ESSAYER il ne le fera pas)

Un jour, fuyant une police d'immigration qui semble l'avoir pris en grippe, il utilise sa technique de fuite standard, dessine un 13 sur une porte, et disparaît à jamais. Il ne sait pas s'ils l'ont suivi. De toute façon, la même porte ne mène pas deux fois de suite au même endroit. Il l'a testé à Gravity Falls. Cela semble rester vrai ici.

Il se retrouve dans un désert de sable mauve. La porte le laisse tomber violement de quatre mètres, et il manque de se fouler une cheville. Aucun point de repère. Il n'y a pas d'eau ici, et il n'y a pas de porte.

Il se retient de paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui peut lui arriver de pire ? Mourir. Pour un homme qui a failli détruire sa dimension, ce n'est rien. Il continue à marcher. Il ne sait pas comment repérer une ligne droite, il ne connaît pas l'astronomie ici ; de toute manière il ne sait pas où il va et cela ne changerait rien.

Il s'effondre dans le sable et ne s'attend pas à se réveiller.

Les premières sensations sont très douces. Il y a de l'eau non seulement sur son visage, mais dans sa bouche. C'est si bon de déglutir. En cet instant, il se soucie peu qu'elle puisse être droguée ou empoisonnée. Il entend des voix autour de lui qu'il ne comprend pas. Un linge mouillé le touche, le lave. Il se sent délicieusement bien. Peut-être rêve-t-il encore.

La sensation remonte le long de son corps, et tout d'un coup, il se sent pris de panique.

C'est la main de Bill contre son coeur, qui se prépare à l'arracher - une fois de plus - et ses doigts sont si doux que Ford pourrait le laisser faire si...

Il se débat. Il tombe - il était probablement sur une sorte de couche - se retrouve à genoux, vomit le peu d'eau qu'il a avalée, avec de la bile.

Il réalise seulement alors ce qui vient de se passer.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il. Mais l'anglais ne l'aidera pas, pas plus qu'aucun langage qu'il maîtrise à peu près ; il vient d'arriver. Il ramasse ses lunettes à terre. Ses sauveteurs sont trois, ils sont humanoïdes mais reptiliens. Les motifs de leur peau lui rappellent un peu les monstres de Gila de Californie. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont agressifs. Même à Gravity Falls, il était difficile de se fier aux apparences, et là ils sont tellement loin...

En résistant, il semble avoir blessé l'un d'entre eux, celui qui voulait l'aider.

N'ayez confiance en personne. Même quand il rencontre par hasard des êtres bien intentionnés, ce sont eux qui vont l'apprendre ; ils n'auraient pas dû avoir confiance en lui. Il se prépare à s'enfuir, même si cela veut sans doute dire mourir de soif. Il n'est pas certain d'avoir les capacités pour les combattre - ni la motivation.

Mais ils semblent faire des gestes de paix. Ford pleurerait, s'il avait encore de l'eau dans le corps.

Il essaie d'exprimer par gestes, merci, ne me touchez pas, pas ici. Il a suffi d'une main qui l'effleure, d'un minuscule contact qui passait la serviette.

Ils respectent son choix. Ils semblent penser que c'est religieux. D'une certaine façon, ils ont raison. C'est le dieu qu'il a vénéré pendant des années, c'est le démon qui a ruiné sa vie.

Bill a marqué son coeur. Le symbole est simple. Et Ford a toujours l'impression qu'il le touche, à chaque fois... Cela n'a pas à être rationnel. Même dans cette dimension où Bill ne peut pas l'atteindre, il porte toujours avec lui l'effroi et la nausée, neufs comme au premier jour.

C'est ce qu'il se dit, mais ce n'est pas ce dont il se souvient. Il rationalise tant qu'il peut, il craint de se rappeler la sensation. Le toucher était doux, rassurant, délicieux ; ce qui l'a fait réagir si violemment n'est pas le dégoût devant l'idée de Bill, mais devant ses propres réactions, physiques et émotionnelles.

Cela ne veut rien dire. C'est artificiel. C'est un sort que Bill a placé sur lui. Il ne l'aime plus, il ne le désire plus...

 _Un jour tu n'auras plus besoin de moi._ se rappelle-t-il. _Jamais._ avait-il répondu ce jour-là, le jour où Bill l'a marqué comme sien.

A partir de ce jour, il porte autant de couches de vêtements qu'il le peut.

Jamais il n'aura un amant, réalise-t-il. Il restera seul pour toujours maintenant.

 _Je suis à toi_ disait-il. Bill ne lui a jamais rien fait à quoi il n'ait pas consenti, qu'il n'ait pas appelé de ses voeux, jusqu'à supplier parfois. Le démon ne lui a rien pris, c'est Ford qui a tout donné, et c'est probablement le plus cruel (parce que cela veut dire que tout est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?)


	3. Chapter 3

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Ford s'installe dans une dimension. Il a vécu dans des prisons, des grottes, des centres de recherche, des hôtels miteux. Dans une ou deux dimensions qui connaissaient le phénomène du voyage interdimensionnel, il a été vu comme un courageux aventurier ou comme un immigré clandestin. Dans les autres, il a été interrogé, selon sa chance, par des agents du gouvernement, des scientifiques ou des journalistes. Il a été professeur parfois, élève toujours.

Certains de ces séjours ont été agréables. Certaines lui ont donné envie de mourir. La plupart, pourtant, avaient assez de dangers immédiats pour tenir éveillée son envie de vivre. Aucun n'a jamais ressemblé à une nouvelle maison.

Cela pourrait changer ici.

Il a cessé d'appeler les habitants de cette dimension des monstres de Gila, il les appelle juste des gens. (Il est temps qu'il cesse de s'appeler un monstre, pense-t-il, qu'il s'appelle juste quelqu'un.)

La science de ce monde n'est pas très avancée, mais cela ne sera pas un problème. Il a suffisamment d'études à faire sur leur vie, leur civilisation, pour lui tenir tout ce qui lui reste de vie. Et puis, pense-t-il, ce sera l'occasion pour lui de les aider là où il le peut. Peut-être devrait-il s'occuper de rendre meilleure une fraction de monde, pas seulement de comprendre l'intégralité de l'univers. Quand il était adolescent, il espérait que les deux iraient ensemble, mais c'était trop pour lui.

Ils sont en train de pratiquer un jeu complexe que Ford ne peut comparer qu'aux osselets, mais avec une histoire qui s'imagine à tour de rôle, quand un bruit sourd se fait entendre.

Ford est habitué aux bruits sourds. A toutes sortes de bruits, réellement. Il ne s'inquiète pas. Malheureusement, il est le seul.

Ford a cru que cette dimension était paisible. Cela ne semble s'appliquer qu'à ses habitants. Ils ne lui ont jamais expliqué (pourquoi ? pourquoi ce faux espoir ?) mais parfois, de façon non prévisible, une tempête se lève qui détruit tout sur son passage. Ce n'en sont que les premières prémisses. Il leur reste quelques semaines ou quelques mois pour se préparer.

Ils vont s'enfouir sous le sable, expliquent-ils, rester longtemps desséchés. Certains ressortiront, d'autres non. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de cruel dans leur monde, comprend-il, juste un peu triste. Ils n'en sont accablés que cette fois-là, parce que leur invité d'une autre dimension n'y survivra pas.

Ford pense qu'ils peuvent forcément faire quelque chose.

Ford récupère toutes les données qu'il a sur la force, la direction, la durée des tempêtes. Quand personne ne peut répondre à cette dernière question - ils sont tous endormis, après tout - il organise des fouilles géologiques pendant le temps qui lui reste.

Il peut construire un abri qui résistera à la tempête, même avec les matériaux qu'il a ici. Il peut y emprisonner un puits pour avoir de l'eau. Cependant, les excavations qu'il fait le découragent. Ces tempêtes sont longues. Il n'aura jamais assez de nourriture pour ressortir. Il n'est même pas certain de vivre assez longtemps pour voir la fin de la tempête et retrouver leur soleil blanc. Il n'a pas les moyens de créer de quoi pratiquer la cryogénisation. Mais les corps de leur espèce, quand ils sont desséchés, ne sentent pas l'usure du temps...

Il doit partir.

Venez avec moi, dit-il à sa presque-famille ! Vous n'êtes pas même certains d'y survivre ! Vous n'êtes pas même certains de vous retrouver quand ce sera fini !

Mais pas un seul d'entre eux n'accepte, pas même l'enfant le plus jeune, qui était fasciné pourtant par ses récits d'exploration des mondes, qui ne devrait pas risquer sa vie si tôt. Comment peut-on abandonner sa dimension d'origine, demande-t-il pour aller vivre ailleurs, dans un monde si différent, sans choisir, sans même savoir ? Ford n'a aucun argument. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Une part de lui est nostalgique, voudra toujours rentrer. Une autre part voudrait rester ici.

Ils organisent une fête pour lui dire adieu. Le nombre 13 n'a jamais autant porté malheur.

La dimension suivante est une dimension formée entièrement de figures géométriques.

A l'adolescence, Ford aurait été fasciné, serait resté le temps d'en étudier toutes les constantes, toutes les lois, aurait étudié les formes les plus courantes et fait une théorie à ce sujet, aurait revu toutes ses théories sur les mathématiques et leur origine dans l'esprit humain.

Maintenant, il se sent nerveux, pressé de partir. Il justifie en se disant que c'est peut-être la dimension d'origine de Bill. Il ne veut pas le revoir, plus jamais. Il ne veut pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Il ne veut pas le connaître mieux.

Pour être honnête, il n'est pas certain de pouvoir jamais se sentir tranquille dans une dimension peuplée des triangles les plus honnêtes du monde. Il préfère ne pas se poser la question de savoir si quelqu'un est sentient ici, ne pas essayer de communiquer du tout.

Il cherche n'importe quoi qui peut servir de porte - un rectangle pivotant pour former un cylindre de révolution sera bien suffisant. Il ne dessine pas le nombre 13. Ici, il n'a pas de sens, autre que quelques segments et arcs de cercle. Un polygone à treize côtés, par contre, lui ouvre la voie.

Il lui semble arriver dans un paradis.

Les arbres bruissent, les sources chantent. La porte par laquelle il est arrivée est formée d'une nuée d'oiseaux qui bientôt se dispersent. La température est agréable. Les animaux n'ont pas peu de lui, viennent jouer dans ses mains. Ford pourrait sans effort en faire cuire un pour son dîner, mais ses amis du désert mauve lui ont donné des provisions. Aussi, il ne manque pas de fruits.

Cela ressemble tellement à un piège qu'il teste la présence de poison deux fois consécutives. Ses appareils ne détectent rien. Il en mange, et se réveille en excellente santé. L'herbe est si douce que l'absence de matelas ne le dérange pas, et certains arbres ont des feuilles assez épaisses pour protéger totalement de la pluie.

Il va rester un peu, se dit-il. Il lui faut bien le temps d'étudier ce monde. Et un peu de tranquillité lui fera du bien, pour changer.

C'est surprenant - il n'y a pas ici d'espèces qu'on ne trouve pas sur terre, ni même d'espèces qu'on ne trouve qu'à Gravity Falls. Toutes les plantes, tous les animaux, lui semblent communs. Aucun ne semble assez intelligent pour être dressé. Il ne reconnaît, remarque-t-il, aucune plante contenant du poison.

Il décide d'explorer, d'étudier les changements d'écosystème, les changements de climat. Il ne lui semble pas en détecter un seul. Il a maintenant de quoi mesurer la durée du jour et de la nuit, même si c'est dans une unité qu'il ne sait pas convertir en heures terrestres. Elle ne semble pas changer, ni avec les saisons, ni avec ses déplacements.

Il tente de voyager le plus loin possible, marquant sa progression par des signes faits de branches. Mais alors qu'il doit rebrousser chemin un jour, il découvre que son signe s'est planté en terre, a repris vie, comme un arbre nouveau poussant du sol. Cela fait dans les douze heures, et il est à peine reconnaissable. Depuis combien de temps tourne-t-il en rond sans s'en rendre compte ?

Aussi, ce n'est pas biologiquement justifiable, si ce sont vraiment les arbres de la terre. Mais ses outils ne semblent lui donner aucune réponse. Il ne peut rien observer, tout se passe quand il dort.

Cela le rend curieux d'abord, puis, alors qu'il ne progresse pas, nerveux. Il peut très bien avoir tourné en rond. Il se sent en cage. Peut-être est-il dans une forme de terrarium, une reconstitution de son habitat pour des visiteurs extra-dimensionnels. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Mais s'il y a la moindre espèce de sortie, elle est bien cachée. Peut-être est-ce juste sa paranoia qui revient.

Il appelle, au cas où. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas entendu parler fort, seulement murmurer pour lui-même. Cela l'effraie un peu. A partir de ce jour, il récite régulièrement des vers de Shakespeare ou d'Eliot, tout ce qu'il connaît par coeur, pour se sentir moins seul. Il décide aussi qu'il va partir, le plus tôt possible.

Mais comment faire une porte, même une porte normale ? Pas de minerai de fer ou d'un quelconque métal. Où sont les haches quand on en a vraiment besoin pour leur usage originel et pas pour le crâne d'un monstre ? Les outils de bois qu'il se taille à grand peine son redevenus arbres le lendemain.

Il est très doué pour ne pas dormir pendant très longtemps. Il l'a appris à la dure, quand l'idée même de rêver de Bill l'angoissait au point de le détruire. Mais même en travaillant pendant une semaine entière, cela ne suffit pas. Le bois semble si dur, impossible à tailler.

Il s'endort et tout est à recommencer. La nature a repris ses droits. C'est une expression figée. Il semble à Ford qu'elle les a largement outrepassés.

Peut-être mourra-t-il dans cette dimension qui avait semblé si inoffensive, pense-t-il. Peut-être ne verra-t-il plus jamais un autre être sentient. Il a toujours aimé la solitude, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette idée lui ferait si peur. L'anxiété lui fait faire presque une attaque de panique, se serrant dans ses propres bras pour se rassurer, tentant de prendre de longues inspirations.

Il se dira plus tard qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'était juste un faux mouvement. Avec les couches de vêtements qu'il porte, c'est difficile à justifier. Peu importe. La probabilité existe, même si elle est faible. En tout cas, sa main effleure le tatouage de Bill.

Les émotions le submergent, violentes, contradictoires. Il se soucie peu de la haine ou du désir ou du regret ou de la nostalgie ou du dégoût. Une seule chose compte. _Il n'est pas seul_. Peu importe si c'est Bill, peu importe si c'est un démon. Et si ce n'est pas vrai c'est encore mieux car personne ne saura sa honte. Plutôt avoir comme dernier toucher ces mains faussement affectueuses que plus jamais personne.

Pendant des heures, il caresse des deux mains le tatouage dont les racines plongent dans son coeur. Il ignore son excitation sexuelle, il ignore sa honte. Il s'endort ainsi.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, il découvre que l'arbre derrière lui a complètement pourri. Il avait imaginé que ce n'était pas possible dans ce monde.

En une demi-journée seulement, il taille à même le tronc quelque chose qui ressemble à une porte. Il a toujours l'impression d'être piégé, cependant. Son coeur bat quand il écrit le nombre 13. Il résiste à la tentation de toucher son tatouage à nouveau, cette fois-ci. La trève qu'il a fait dans son esprit avec l'idée de Bill est finie.

Il pousse la porte, la franchit.

Il se retrouve dans ce qui ressemble à une chambre d'hôtel. Un homme crie. Une femme à la peau bleue pointe sur lui ce qui ressemble à un fusil désintégrateur.

Ford éclate de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Pines ! C'est la troisième fois que je te croise dans trois dimensions différentes !" s'exclame la femme à la peau bleue - Ford cherche dans ses souvenirs, son nom ressemble à Mibugh, en plus difficile à prononcer. "Ca te dit de prendre un verre ?"

Il lui doit un certain nombre de choses. Ne pas l'avoir tué lors de leur première rencontre, déjà. Puis lui avoir expliqué quelques règles du voyage dimensionnel - et aussi quelques arrangements qui leur sont réservés.

Cela fait des années, probablement. Plusieurs tours de cadran de sa montre, sûrement. Ford a du mal à s'habituer à compter dans les unités de temps locales, mais il oublie celles de sa dimension aussi.

Maintenant il a sa carte officielle. Il a une certaine quantité d'équipements utiles, comme son manteau aux poches plus grandes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, ou cet autre moyen de changer de dimension, celui qui permet de sélectionner dans quelle dimension il veut se rendre, à condition qu'elle soit accréditée par Multivers Inc. (Ce sont en général celles où la carte officielle a un sens.) Ce sont aussi des dimensions beaucoup plus stables que celles où il avait l'habitude de voyager.

Mibugh lui a aussi appris - ce que n'importe qui n'aurait pas pu faire - quand et comment transgresser les règles en question.

Il a rencontré d'autres voyageurs dimensionnels. Des touristes, des aventuriers, des chercheurs comme lui. La plus grande partie d'entre eux savent où ils vont, peuvent rentrer quand ils veulent. Même là, il n'a pas un sentiment de fraternité. Il est accueilli avec amabilité, mais il reste différent, étranger.

Mais il peut être agréable de boire un verre avec un visage connu. Du moins, ce serait agréable si la mixture n'était pas trop forte, le faisant tousser.

Sa collègue ne semble pas avoir le même problème. Soit elle est habituée, soit son métabolisme est différent. Juste au moment où Ford s'apprête à lui poser des questions biologiques probablement indiscrètes, elle entame la conversation.

"Toujours seul depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai rencontré, Pines ?"

Il s'étrangle un peu. Elle le bat pour ce qui est des questions indiscrètes.

"He bien, oui." bredouille-t-il.

"Oh." Elle semble déçue. Au moins, ce n'était pas une manoeuvre d'approche, ce qui devrait rassurer partiellement Ford. "Dis-moi, il y a déjà eu quelqu'un ?"

Cette question devrait avoir cessé de faire mal, depuis le temps. Pourtant, les poings de Ford se serrent, de colère, de frustration. "Une fois, et cela a mal fini." dit-il sobrement.

Soit Mibugh ne lit pas la difficulté qu'il éprouve à en parler, soit elle s'en moque. "Dans ta dimension d'origine, ou après ?"

C'est sans doute pervers, mais ce n'est pas aussi pénible de répondre que Ford s'y attendait. En fait, c'est presque une forme de libération. "Je vivais encore dans ma dimension," répond-il, "mais lui venait d'ailleurs."

"Oh." Cette fois elle semble, pour la première fois, éprouver de la compassion. "Il t'a séduit, t'a emmené visiter d'autres dimensions pour frimer , et quand il s'est lassé il t'a abandonné sur le bord de la route sans ticket de retour, et tu as dû te débrouiller tout seul ? Coup de charogne."

Non, ce n'est pas du tout cela. Mais la brève fenêtre que Ford a ouverte sur ses sentiments sincères s'est fermée. Il n'a pas envie d'expliquer. Cela semblerait prétentieux de raconter que le voyage dimensionnel n'existait pas chez lui avant qu'il le crée. Et pourtant, s'il devait tout raconter, c'est la honte qui l'emporterait.

"Charogne, en effet." dit-il en souriant. Au moins, sur cela, elle ne s'est pas trompée.

"Tu m'as dit qu'avant de me rencontrer, tu ne faisais que des sauts aléatoires, et grâce à la magie ?"

Ford n'aime pas penser comme cela. Il a étudié scientifiquement le système de ces portes, et il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir de pouvoirs particuliers. Mais au fond, oui, c'est certainement cela. De la magie. Si ses professeurs d'université savaient...

"C'est cela," dit-il.

"Tu as vu les nouvelles ? Pour la première fois, un monde où la magie joue un rôle majeur a rejoint Multivers Inc. Tu as vu la dernière mise à jour ?"

Ford se sent soudain curieux, piqué au vif. "A quoi ressemble-t-il ?"

"Je ne me suis pas encore renseignée." répond-elle.

"Il y a des démons ?"

"Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, ils en combattent de temps en temps."

Ford réussit à faire dévier la conversation sur la composition de leurs boissons et le métabolisme de Mibugh. Ce n'est pas un moment déplaisant.

Mais dès qu'elle repart pour d'autres aventures - probablement plus amoureuses - il télécharge les dernières mises à jour et découvre le nouveau monde qu'elle a mentionné. D'une certaine façon, la magie lui manque. Certainement pas, se dit-il, en se rappelant que c'est Bill qui lui a presque tout appris. Mais, contrairement à la science, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de déterminer ce qui changeait et ce qui était constant dans un autre monde. Voilà son objectif. C'est ce qui l'intéresse.

Après avoir rempli les documents officiels, il arpente les rues. Les habitants ont des apparences très diversifiées, rappelant plusieurs espèces qu'il connaît, plusieurs mélanges, et d'autres dont il n'a jamais entendu parler. Cela lui donne une impression bizarre, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ils utilisent tous des sorts d'illusion.

Mais il est venu ici pour faire des tests. Il commence par une incantation minuscule, une qui fait apparaître une petite flamme au bout de son doigt. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle fonctionne ici...

Le feu jaillit de ses doigts, lui chauffe le visage jusqu'aux sourcils avant de disparaître. Au moins, dit-il en éteignant les foyers d'incendie de son visage, je n'aurai pas besoin de me raser aujourd'hui...

Il est temps d'essayer d'autres sorts. Vu l'effet de celui-là, peut-être sous supervision. Aussi, trouver un livre pour apprendre les bases. Les livres font toujours plaisir ; encore plus depuis que Multivers Inc fournit des traducteurs intégrés. Il se demande si la magie a été très développée ici parce qu'elle marche bien, ou si au contraire des années de pratiques et de recherches ont laissé un champ magique permanent. C'est une question intéressante, qui a certainement été déjà étudiée.

Il pourrait être difficile de trouver des professeurs de magie, ou des gens qui louent leurs talents, dans un tel monde où tout le monde pratique. Pourtant, Ford trouve un tel endroit du premier coup. Quand il y pense, c'est assez logique. Ce n'est pas parce que la science marche bien dans cet univers que tout le monde est doué pour chacune de ses applications. Après tout, lui est une des plus grands scientifiques de son monde, et il a quand même eu besoin de l'aide de Fiddleford pour le portail (il est désolée, tellement désolé).

Il entre, on lui demande ce qu'il désire.

Il pourrait demander des livres d'histoire de la magie. Il pourrait demander des précisions sur les manières pratiques de s'entraîner.

A la place il dit "J'ai un tatouage - une malédiction - qu'un démon m'a laissé. Je voudrais le faire enlever."

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est pourtant la vérité, peut-être la vraie raison pour laquelle il est venu dans cette dimension. Etre seul dans son propre corps. Il frissonne. Y a-t-il un champ de magie pour faire comprendre aux clients ce qu'ils veulent vraiment ? Ou son inconscient est-il tellement puissant ?

La bonne nouvelle est que chacun semble penser que c'est une demande totalement ordinaire et raisonnable, et bientôt, on lui trouve un spécialiste dans la matière qui lui demande de se déshabiller. Ford n'a pas fait cela devant témoin depuis des cycles.

"N'y touchez pas si vous pouvez l'éviter." prévient-il, tremblant.

"Quels en sont les effets ?" demande le magicien. C'est un homme qui semble plus jeune que Ford, mais bien sûr, cela pourrait être un effet magique.

"Est-il nécessaire que je le décrive ?" demande Ford. Il peut satisfaire aux nécessités de l'opération, mais pas à la simple curiosité de celui qu'il considère comme un médecin.

"Je suppose que non." répond le magicien en haussant les épaules. "Je le saurai de toute façon."

Le magicien prend des mesures - réussit à ne pas le toucher. Il prépare ses ingrédients, fait des calculs. Tout cela met Ford en confiance. Il suppose qu'il pourrait apprendre à manipuler cela.

"Attention," dit-il en se préparant à lancer son sort, "ce sera probablement douloureux."

"Je suis prêt." répond Ford. Il est prêt à avoir le sentiment qu'on lui arrache la peau. Il l'aurait peut-être fait, s'il n'avait pas eu le sentiment que cela ne suffirait pas, que l'image de Bill se retrouverait dans la forme de ses cicatrices.

Cela fait mal, mais pas physiquement. C'est une nuée de souvenirs de Bill qui reviennent, les plus heureux et les plus tristes. Il serre les dents. Le démon a osé lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et Ford l'a cru... Il lui a fait rêver qu'il possédait Stanley, et que Ford le tuait, et il l'a cru aussi. Il voudrait le tuer. Il voudrait le voir supplier à ses genoux comme lui-même a fait. Il voudrait le faire souffrir comme il a souffert...

La vague s'interrompt.

"C'est une malédiction complexe." dit le magicien, la sueur lui coulant sur le front. Ford n'a pas besoin de regarder, il sait au son de sa voix qu'il a échoué. "Elle est liée à vos sentiments..."

"Détruisez mes sentiments avec !" s'exclame Ford. "Si de surcroît la douleur s'en va, ce sera parfait !"

"Non, je veux dire, je ne peux l'enlever tant que vous ressentez encore quelque chose."

"Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui !" s'exclame Ford. "Je le hais !"

Le magicien semble embarrassé. "Malheureusement, c'est encore quelque chose."

Oh. Bien entendu. Ford se sent mourir d'embarras pour sa confusion.

"N'y a-t-il pas des drogues, des sorts auxiliaires, qui pourraient avoir cet effet juste le temps de retirer le tatouage ?" demande-t-il.

"Non. C'est un démon puissant."

"Plus puissant que n'importe qui que vous ayez affronté ?" persifle Ford. Une part de lui est satisfaite que Bill soit si terrible. Cela rend sa responsabilité moins grande, et puis, c'est son démon à lui.

"Non !" s'exclame le magicien. "Il m'est arrivé de rencontrer pire - pas souvent, mais..."

Ford est à deux doigts de le prendre par le col. "Et vous savez les tuer ?"

"C'est très difficile, mais..."

"Je veux apprendre !" s'exclame Ford. "Je me moque de la difficulté !"

Le jeune magicien époussette son écharpe d'un air embarrassé. "He bien, je suppose que comme le premier contrat n'a pas marché, nous pouvons vous faire une réduction..."


	5. Chapter 5

C'est une dimension qui fait partie de Multivers Inc, mais ce désert de glace reste peu connu. Cette face entière de la planète récemment colonisée est presque inexplorée, et Ford s'est porté volontaire pour partir en expédition.

Après tout, il est une autorité, ici. Un explorateur avec une douzaine de thèses, dont une dizaine sont reconnues ici, même si certaines sont sur des sujets totalement inutiles ici commes les schémas magiques qui se retrouvent dans différentes dimensions.

Il peut savoir, il peut comprendre ; et si l'écosystème a des êtres sentients qui ne méritent pas d'être colonisés, il pourra même mentir sur l'utilité des ressources naturelles. Dans un papier. Qu'on ne lui demande pas de faire une conférence dessus. Il ment très mal.

Pour l'instant, il n'a rien trouvé de tel. Les plantes sont nouvelles, et ont peut-être des propriétés chimiques intéressantes, mais une analyse superficielle ne découvre rien, non plus qu'une absorption en petites quantités.

Il a aussi trouvé des petits animaux, mais le plus surprenant est formé de créatures d'ombre.

Ford n'a pas encore réussi à les approcher, pas assez pour estimer leurs tailles. Mais de loin ils semblent immenses, se confondant avec la nuit. Parfois ils se déplacent en groupes, parfois seuls.

Un soir, il en voit un près de son camp. Il se déplace pour le suivre. C'est le plus raisonnable. Autant déterminer ses intentions avant de s'endormir, de risquer une attaque. Elle semble suffisamment lente pour lui permettre de la rattraper ; aussi, plus proche qu'aucune qu'il ait vue.

"Bonjour !" crie-t-il. Bien sûr, la créature ne comprend pas son langage, et son traducteur ne l'aide pas. Ou plutôt, il l'aide assez peu ; il peut toujours convertir les vibrations sourdes qu'émet la créature, les déchiffrer sans se limiter aux fréquences que son oreille peut entendre, voire le programmer pour repérer des schémas, des répétitions, essayer de les reproduire.

Il a fait cela pendant longtemps, arriver dans des univers dont il ne connaît pas la langue. Cela lui donne une habitude que certains de ses collègues n'ont pas.

Il essaie d'étudier de plus son langage corporel. Avec les humains, il n'a jamais été doué pour cela. Mais ici, c'est presque un avantage. Cela permet de ne pas avoir d'a priori.

La créature fait trois à quatre mètres de haut, selon les moments. n'a rien qui ressemble à un visage. En fait, même de près, elle semble constituée d'obscurité impénétrable. Son corps souple semble permettre une locomotion lente, créant des pseudopodes au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Sans se retourner, elle change de direction dans son avancée, va maintenant dans la direction de Ford. Puis elle lache un cri.

Alors que Ford en étudie les harmoniques, il se rend compte que le son n'est pas dirigé vers lui. En fait, il est dirigé dans plusieurs directions dont aucune n'est la sienne.

C'est un appel.

Il se retourne vivement. Il n'a pas assez surveillé ses arrières. Plusieurs des créatures arrivent derrière lui.

Il se maîtrise. Cela peut être une précaution sage, et probablement utile. Il ne lève pas les mains pour marquer ses bonnes intentions ; dans plusieurs dimensions, cela marque l'intention de lancer un sort. Il continue à parler, d'une voix douce et grave. Il tente, pourtant, de ne pas se laisser encercler, de pivoter autour du plus proche, pour les garder tous à la fois dans son champ de vision.

Il a mal calculé l'extension des pseudopodes. Un long tentacule jaillit vers lui, l'attrape par la jambe, l'attire vers la créature.

Le sang lui monte à la tête, mais le toucher en soi n'est pas douloureux, et il se maîtrise. Que va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-il être absorbé par une sorte de bouche ? Il espère ne pas avoir à en recourir à la violence ; il espère que ce qui lui est fait n'est pas de la violence délibérée, même si les chances en deviennent de plus en plus minces. Sa main se serre sur son arme à sa ceinture. Si ces créatures sont matérielles - ce qui est maintenant évident - elles devraient y être vulnérables.

Il est soudain submergé de terreur.

Il n'arrive plus à agir, plus penser. Il ne peut même pas imaginer ce qui va se passer ensuite et qui l'effraie tant.

Tout ce qu'il peut faire est ressentir les battements de son coeur affolé. Il déteste cela, cela lui rappelle toujours à quel point la marque de Bill y a planté ses racines, et soudain, un fragment de haine, tranchant, brillant, se mêle à l'effroi.

La créature le jette à terre, et Ford ne ressent plus que l'ombre de cette terreur, peut-être même une peur rationnelle. Il se rend compte qu'il lui a tiré dessus, sans le faire exprès.

Non, pense-t-il fugitivement, je ne te dirai pas merci pour vouloir être le seul à jouer avec mes sentiments.

Il n'est pas tiré d'affaire, pourtant. La créature semble blessée, mais elle régénère vite. Il y en a toujours un certain nombre derrière lui. Sa meilleure chance est cetainement de fuir.

En même temps, ils se demande : qui sont ses créatures, que veulent-elles ? Que lui ont-elles fait ? S'agit-il juste d'une arme paralysante pour le déplacer sans risques ? Sont-ce des créatures psychiques, ou des démons, qui se nourrissent de sa peur, formées d'obscur au-delà du sens le plus littéral ? Ou vient-il tout simplement d'être capturé par un scientifique d'une autre espèce qui l'a vu comme un bon sujet d'expériences ?

Pour l'instant, le plus important est de fuir le cercle encore large qui se resserre inexorablement autour de lui.

Ils sont lents. Il calcule comment il peut s'échapper. Si ils suivent la trajectoire optimale, ils peuvent quand même l'empêcher de fuir. Il faudra donc d'abord qu'il feinte sur ses intentions, pour le faire se déplacer de façon défavorable pour eux.

Bien sûr, il y a des inconnues, comme la portée de leurs capacités - la créature n'a pas touché sa peau.

Sa feinte n'a aucun effet. C'est comme s'ils avaient deviné ses intentions. Quoi qu'ils puissent être d'autre, ils sont certainement intelligents.

Ford prend son fusil et tire, plusieurs fois maintenant, espérant un mouvement de recul. La créature semble blessée, mais continue son mouvement vers lui. La seule peur qu'elle connait est celle qu'elle inspire, pense Ford de façon inappropriée. Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

Peut-être est-il temps d'interrompre prématurément la mission et de changer de dimension. Il cherche sa porte mobile dans sa poche ; mais on dirait qu'elle a été endommagée par le choc. Il panique soudain. La créature l'a-t-elle fait exprès ? Non, se dit-il en tâchant de respirer régulièrement. Il ne doit pas se laisser effrayer outre mesure. Cela doit être leur influence.

Bien entendu, rien ici ne ressemble à une porte où il pourrait dessiner un 13. Les méthodes magiques ont du bon, elles fonctionnent en basse technologie, mais ne sont pas très flexibles.

Les créatures sont-elles des démons ? Il a dans une de ses poches un lourd fusil anti-démons. S'il tire maintenant, il pourrait se ménager une porte de sortie. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul coup. Cela lui suffirait, mais il le garde pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et il n'est même pas certain qu'ils soient de nature démoniaque...

Il lui reste aussi un dé, se rappelle-t-il, qui peut faire arriver n'importe quoi. Il s'est toujours promis qu'il l'utiliserait dans une situation qui ne peut pas devenir pire. Non, pense-t-il, ce n'est pas encore celle-là. Il n'a pas épuisé ses options.

C'est alors un portail dimensionnel s'ouvre devant lui.

Il n'a rien à voir avec les portes magiques qu'il utilisait, si discrètes, presque impossibles à repérer si on ne les avait pas créées soi-même, sauf par une odeur imperceptible, une vibration dans l'éther.

Ses employeurs ne sont pas non plus venus le secourir. Ce ne sont pas non plus les portes dimensionnelles de Multivers Inc, à la douce lumière dorée, si lisse, si propres. Ce portail est fait par un amateur. Une énergie bleue, explosive, en déborde à tout moment. Il ne durera pas longtemps.

Ford n'a vu un tel portail qu'une seule fois. Ou plutôt, il l'a vu de nombreuses fois mais ne l'a traversé qu'une fois.

C'est, presque certainement, celui qui le ramènera chez lui. Oui, sa dimension de naissance est toujours "chez lui", même si cela fait des cycles qu'il n'y a pas pensé de cette façon.

C'est ce qu'évalue son coeur, en un fragment de seconde. Mais il ne doit pas laisser s'affoler ses espoirs. Il est tout à fait possible que ce soit autre chose. Un autre génie amateur, comme lui, qui ignore le mal qu'il fait à sa dimension. Peut-être même une autre victime d'un démon.

Il faut qu'il franchisse ce portail, qu'il aille voir ce qu'il en est, avant qu'une brèche aussi instable se referme. Il s'agit de saine curiosité, de désir d'explorer et d'améliorer son entourage. Le fait qu'il soit entouré de monstres de ténèbres n'a rien à avoir avec sa décision.

Il reconnait tout de suite la pièce, et une partie de lui le savait. Il n'en est pas moins submergé d'émotion. C'est son journal qui est là, c'est son frère...

Cela veut dire que _quelqu'un_ a rouvert ce portail, réalise-t-il. Il avait eu tant de mal à le détruire, à faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être ouvert, pour protéger cette dimension contre Bill et les démons ! Et voilà ce qui est arrivé.

Il ne voulait pas revenir ! Cela a toujours été trop dangereux !

(Il voulait revenir. Et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était assez dangereuse en soi.)

Il s'est déjà sorti de situations plus dangereuses ! Il s'en serait tiré seul !

(Il ne sait pas comment.)

Il ne voulais plus jamais voir ce portail ouvert, c'est l'occasion pour Bill de tenter encore d'envahir ce monde ! Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce démon !

(Il s'est préparé à l'affronter pendant tout ce temps qu'il a passé entre les dimensions. Il vient encore de rejeter une option de survie juste parce qu'il espérait cela un jour.)

Bill aura accès à ses rêves à nouveau, et il ne veut plus revivre cela !

(Ford se fait des illusions. Il n'a jamais été spécial, et Bill a certainement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui jouer. He, peut-être même son frère, pourquoi a-t-il ouvert cette faille entre les dimensions, et a-t-il réussi cela vraiment seul ?)

Comment Stan peut-il avoir ce grand sourire, comme s'il estimait être pardonné pour l'avoir jeté dans une autre dimension, et pour avoir maintenant mis le monde en danger, comment ose-t-il ?

(Ford est heureux de le revoir, heureux d'être là, et il s'en veut pour ces sentiments. Il en veut à Stan pour ces sentiments.)

Sa fureur s'exprime en un seul coup de poing. Ford ne se rappelait pas qu'il avait cela en lui, pas contre sa famille. Ils se battent, ils se blessent, avec leurs mots et avec leurs corps.

Si Ford s'était abaissé à dire un merci qu'il ne pense qu'à moitié, pense-t-il ensuite, peut-être aurait-il été temps de racommoder leur relation. Mais maintenant, il a fini de détruire tout ce qui pouvait l'être, après que Stan a largement commencé - pour être honnête, ils avaient largement commencé tous les deux.

Peut-être _fallait-il_ qu'il détruise tout ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux, se dit-il amèrement. En étant seul, il peut n'avoir encore en tête et au coeur que ce qui peut encore être préservé.

Il est temps qu'il se prépare à détruire son vieux démon ; le monde ne se sauvera pas tout seul.


End file.
